Where I belong
by windwatergoddess
Summary: Elizabeth is a mudblood coming to Hogwarts for the first time... what happens when she's torn between Ron and Draco? Please review! My first work, and it's kind of short...
1. The Sorting Hat

1Where I belong

Chapter 1-The Sorting Hat

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrt is nothing special to someone who has grown up in a pureblood-or wizard-household. On the contrary, it is a strange place to anti-wizarding mudbloods and muggles. Talking and moving portraits, transparent apparitions roaming the hallways, and children (and teachers) wearing uniform robes. This is the school where your wand is your most precious possession and you have to put up with the same people 24-7-365, since you live with them.

As a child of a non-wizarding mudblood background, I wasstunned as a talking hat was placed upon my head while the entire school of 2nd-7th year students stared at the future of their school-me. I was the first to be sorted into one of 4 prestigious houses-Glittering Griffindor, Stunning Slytherin, Reknowned Ravenclaw, and Humble Hufflepuff. What house did I want to be in?

"Considering Slytherin, now are we? You know, they are a great house-for quite some time, they have held the house cup! You could be a great wizard, a powerful one." How did the tattered hat know? The Sliytherins cheered at the sound of their recognition.

"I don't know," I shyly mumbled. I couldn't decide which house would be best for me, though I did acknowledge that was the hat's job.

"Can't decide, can you? It's pretty tough, isn't it? My job is pretty hard, even though it only comes once a year. Wouldn't you like to be in Griffindor? It's an excellent house. So many great people have come from it, especially Quidditch players." Quidditch? What's that? Sounds like a game of some kind. Maybe Griffindor wouldn't be so bad.

I scanned the audience. It was full of what looked like a bunch of accomplished students. In front of me was so much potential. I was going to be a failure. I don't know what anything is, plus I couldn't even be placed in a house! The Griffindors look really smart, but the Slytherins, they have something about them.

"For you, I choose SLYTHERIN!" The long house table erupted in cheering and applause as many students clad in black robes with green emblems and trim jumped to their feet. I couldn't help but smile while I was lovingly welcomed to the group.

Student after student, Proffessor McGonnagal placed the old and loved hat onto everyone's head. A few names stuck out to me: Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Potter. Harry Potter. I could have sworn that you could hear a pin drop as his name was announced. Griffindot was bellowed for all three's names, and the deafening cheers of the Gold and Red house echoed throughout the Great Hall.

The last name that truly caught my ears was Malfoy. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. This young student-obviously from a wizard family-had a smug looks on his face, as if he knew which house he was going to be in.

"Draco, eh?" bellowed the Sorting hat. "You must be the son of Lucius Malfoy! He did quite well in Slytherin, and so will you!" Once again, our table exploded in cheering, as did I, when a smiling Draco came and sat next to me. After being welcomed by his buddies, he turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Draco. I don't think anyone here caught your name, much less did I." I wasn't sure if he was being nice to me, sarcastic, or insulting.

"My name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Winson." He had a smile on his face as I replied.

"That's really strange, Liz. The Winsons are usually Griffindors. Funny that a Griffindor lineage would suddenly change to the practically mortal enemies... but I guess it's for the better. Plus, we're much cooler!"

"What are you talking about? Nobody from my family ever came here!"

"Are you kidding me? You would not know how much I've heard my dad tell me about, "that John Winson always beating the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"But my dad's dead. My mom never told me about him."

"Then your mom is probably a muggle- that's what we call non-wizards. You're mom and dad probably married into a wizard family without even knowing it. That means you're a..." he shuddered and sighed, "... a mudblood."

"Don't call someone from your own house such a derogatory term, Malfoy," said a voice from behind me and Draco. A tall, black-haired, fair-skinned adult in black robes was behind us.

"Sorry, proffessor," Draco replied, and went back to talking to me. "Mud blood's considered a pretty bad insult here. I mean that you have both wizard and muggle blood in you. I didn't mean it as an insult, but it is pretty strange that there would be one in Slytherin of all houses!"

"I know, it's okay. I've never even thought of my dad being a wizard before, though. Heck, I never knew this place existed before last week!"

Somebody had interrupted the conversastion between Draco and I, but I didn't mind. My eyes wandered out over the students sitting at the tables in front of me. A redheaded boy stuck out to me-I think he was Ron. Something about him wouldn't take my eyes off of him...


	2. Draco, or Ron?

1Where I Belong

Um... don't own Harry Potter, just like to mess with JKR's characters!

Chapter 2-Dreams

The Slytherin common room had a strange appeal to it. It was a dungeon like area made of stone walls with large Silver and Green Slytherin banners high-lighting some spots on the mostly bare walls. The largest of the banners was above a large fireplace in the center of the room, flanked by two large stained glass windows bearing images of Snakes. These were covered by green curtains that matched the dark hue of the couches, chairs, loveseats, and recliners randomly arranged in the room.

It was a strangly comfortable chamber with a cold but welcoming character. In the center of the room were 2 tables-each half the size of the ones in the Great Hall- placed parallel to each other, probably for parties or such occasions. The final shocking features were the huge rug with the Slytherin Snake on the floor- worn from many ages of student- and a chandelier that looked like many snakes woven together and suspended in mid-air.

The first years, including me, were fascinated by the size and appearance of the room only accessible by pronouncing the words "Venomous Viper" to a painting of a man-somewhat skinny and tall- in front of the entrance.

"Girls' dormitories to the right, boys' to the left. Your belongings have been brought up already. One final note- in the rooms, lights out is by 11:00PM, but the common room is open all night in case you need to study or talk. It is strongly suggested that you get to bed at lights out. Classes start tomorrow at 9:00AM and breakfast is served at 7:30AM, and discontinued at 8:15AM. Good night!" I hadn't heard the name of the tall, brunet, female prefect leader, and essentially, out better, but she had left less than a second after finishing her speech.

"Well, I think it would be smart if we get SOME sleep the night before our first classes, so I'll see you tomorrow, Liz," Draco said to me before leaving to go to his dorm. I hadn't met any girls yet, but it wouldn't be hard since I had to share a room with all the first years.

Entering the first year dorm wasn't much different from entering the common room. The dorm had dark green carpeting and the walls were adorned with Slytherin coat of arms. This year, there were 6 first year Slytherin girls, 2 of which (excluding me) were in the room, excitedly chatting with each other. I found my belongings topped with my gorgeous black and auburn barn owl (pretty good looking for a barn owl) and laid down in the bed next to it, after closing the curtains around it and letting Jasmine out of her cage, closing my eyes. Never did I think I would be in a school like this. Before I knew it, my thoughts had wandered away and the sound of girls unpacking and giggling had left too...

My eyes opened slowly... All I saw was darkness around me, but I was in the light. Two figures stepped toward the spotlight on either side of me, but I could not see them-I could only hear their quiet footsteps.

"Step away, boy, she's mine," said the first voice. I heard murder in his words and strongly familiar voice.

"You don't deserve her. She's not like you," said the second voice, this one more familiar than the last. Two robed figures, wands at the ready, stepped forward into the light. They pulled back their hoods, revealing a blaring head of red hair for one, and golden-almost white blonde hair-for the other.

"Stop!" I pleaded, "Don't do anything, please!" Neither seemed to hear me. "Please, listen, please!"

I snapped awake. The clock next to me read 4:30AM, and I fell back into bed and put my arm over my eyes. That dream was so strange. I tried to fall back asleep and gave up after the clock said 4:36AM and the raven black sky changed to the deepest blue (the color of his eyes).

3rd year sucked. It wasn't too hard-but just enough to threaten me-our Quidditch team wasn't exactly on fire, and guys, gosh, that's... Ron and I flirted and he seemed to like me, but Draco was my friend. He didn't want me to go out with the Griffindor guys ("It's for your own good.") and seemed to flirt with me a lot (my most recent clue was when I was startled by a boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts, grabbed his hand, and he held mine back). Looking at the clock, it said 4:39AM. Sick of trying to wait for morning, I dressed, combed my hair, grabbed a book, and went to the common room.

I had never been up this early in the morning before. It was so quiet and peaceful, and the only light was from the fireplace, and so I quietly padded to the seat nearest to the light. Silently, I sat and opened my book, but I could not read, because I heard breathing. Quickly, I looked up and around.

"Who's there?" I said with a slight panic in my voice. The breathing got closer, until it seemed almost inches from me.

"Why are you so scared, Liz?" came a voice from the darkness. The figure stepped forward and sat on the opposite end of the loveseat from me. I gave a sigh of releif.

"I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour, Malfoy. You startled me," I replied. The silver-blonde haired Slytherin boy, smirked, as if he had accomplished his goal. He leaned over, put my book on the ground, and took my hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear with love in his voice. Feeling the warm breath in and on my ear, I shivered and was overcome with goosebumps. "It's been three, almost four years we've known each other. I'm surprised you're startled when something like that has happened." He followed the line of my eyes over to the book he had placed on the ground. He saw my bookmark, a drawing I had done of Ron during one of my classes. "Please tell me you're not in love with Weasel... he has that Granger girl, anyway. Leave them to that-come with me, it's for the best, I promise." My heart soared hearing Draco of all people SAY this, mean this, and... oh my gosh, my heart did a backflip and landed in my stomach.

"Draco, you're my best friend, and I know you don't want me hurt. I've always been with you and I'll do my best to never hurt you. Ever since the first day of the first year, I had fallen in love with you." I left out that I had also fallen in love with Ron. "I will always be with you." I smiled back at him and surprisingly, he hugged me and held me close. The sweet scent of his robes enticed me even furthur. I leaned into him, almost surrendering to the sleep that denied me for so long, but rather, I closed my eyes and stayed with him in silence. Never did he object. He kissed my forehead once, and then, closed his eyes.

Later that morning, so much time had passed that it was now 7:30AM, and the Slytherin Quidditch captain stood tall over us, shadowing both our figures. He shook me and Draco until we roused and awoke.

"Did you forget about the game today? Wake up, lovebirds, Griffindor vs. Slytherin and you need your breakfast," he yelled at us. Hand in hand, Draco and I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast before the important game.

"Would you look at that!" Harry said in surprise, nudging Hermione.

"That's atrocious! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ron inquired, looking strangely at his friends. Hermione pointed a delicate finger, callused from extensive writing, at Draco and I-him with his arm around me waist, kissing my upper cheek slightly, me smiling brightly.

"I swear I will never be able to sleep again," said Harry, pretending to retch. I looked over, hearing his insult, but saw Ron with a disheartened, almost broken look in his eyes. It's for the better, I reminded myself, tearing my own eyes away from his soul sucked eyes and met my true love's eyes. Doing my best to read his eyes, they said, "He'll be okay. He has Hermione." I gave a weak smile and his mouth beckoned for me to kiss him with a puppy dog frown. Slowly, I lifted my head and my lips caressed his ever so softly, and he longingly returned the favor.

"Get a room, why don't you, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled at my love, and indirectly at me. My head only truly snapped over after hearing Ron give a little whine, and he took off down the halls in the opposite direction, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Ignoring Draco's words, I tore loose from him and followed Ron down the sunlit, winding halls.

Wow, that was long! How was that? Please, review!


	3. Tears for Fears

1Where I Belong

Wow. My first update in a long time. I'm starting to think that I own Harry Potter, but to make ya'll happy, I don't.

Chapter 3: Tears for Fears

The halls of Hogwarts were long and unpredictable. I had been here for three years, almost four, and I still managed to come upon things I had never seen. Ron was a very fast runner, and I had gone down countless halls, and now, I was lost. I stopped running, now out of breath, and leaned against the wall. Strangely enough, I heard sobs coming from the room I was next to, and entered it.

"I can't believe she chose that bloody..." My ears didn't hear what the redhead was saying. I saw a boy-not the strongest, not the bravest, not the cutest-who had lost what he desired most to the child he loathed the most. It must be the most horrible feeling. Even worse, where was Hermione? Draco was always saying, "He's fine, he has Hermione," but she was nowhere to be found.

"Ron," I said, and he immediately looked up. His eyes were not only tear stained (along with his robes), but also read and puffy, and full of pain and hurt. "I'm sorry Ron, but..."

"But what!" He snapped at me. There was a moment of silence, and his eyes glared at mine. "Have you become a slut? How much does he pay you? Or are you in it because he drugged you, or shagged you unmercifully?"

"Ron, it's not like that," I said, unscathed. It felt like my every living fiber of me being had been punched into the ground. "He told me that you were fine, that it was for the better, that he and I stay together." I stopped for a moment, holding back involuntary tears. "HE SAID YOU HAVE HERMIONE!" No longer could I holed back the tears. Were they tears of guilt, pain, sadness? I felt so horrible for Ron. He didn't even have Hermione. "Ron..."

"You, you aren't going to stay with him, are you?" Ron said, with a look of anxiety in his eyes. I took his hands.

"I... I have to, Ron. It's Draco. He has too much power-he'd kill me if I left him, especially for you." There was silence again. I fell into his arms and cried again. "I love you, Ron!" I said, plainly.

"I love you, too, Liz," He replied, to my great surprise, holding me tightly against him. He squeezed more tears out of me, and I looked up into his blue-green eyes. They were eyes so full of care, they told me to drown in them and never resurface because he had all the answers-all the problems would be solved. Draco's eyes didn't seen nearly this close. Why did I have to love him? He was from my rival house, and was the best from of Harry Potter-who Draco absolutely loathed.

"I hate you!" I yelled, pushing him away. I turned around and continued crying. "How could you think that anything between us could work? We're RIVALS! Ron... nothing's going to keep us together, so stop blubbering like a baby and realize that we can't do this." Ron seemed to try to form words, but couldn't, and I exited the room.

"There you are! What did you think you were doing? I told you so many times he has Hermione, but no! You go off and..."

"NO!" I screamed, as I interrupted Draco's words, and the lot of the Slytherin table turned towards us. "HE DOESN'T HAVE HERMIONE!" My voice was full of rage, but it calmed, seeing Draco's surprised face with mixed feelings. "He doesn't have anyone, Draco. Think about what it's like to not have your object of desire! How much would it hurt, thinking you could achieve what is miles away from you." I didn't want to cry, especially in front of Draco.

"No...nothing's happening between you, right?" Draco managed to stutter out. I had never seen him this shocked before. I sighed heavily and recalled the scene in the deserted classroom as I began to explain it.

"...And so, I left him there in the room," I finished, seeing a mixed look on Draco's face. I touched his face lightly, and felt everyone in the Great Hall staring by now at he and I. "I promised that I would try not to hurt you. I'm holding to that promise." My hand fell and he lightly grabbed it. I took a second look at his eyes, rethinking my opinion of them in relation to Ron. Draco's were a lot brighter, but he was also in a better mood.

"Here," said Draco, grabbing an apple and throwing it at me. "Eat something before the game. We need to get out to the Quidditch Pitch, though." As we took our leave, I stopped near the Gryffindor table, pretending to tie my shoe, and eavesdropped on Harry and Hermione's conversation.

"We'd better go to the field, Harry," the rather nameless girl said, tugging on Harry's hand. Curiously, I saw her hand slip up between Harry's leg, dangerously close to his...

"Why don't we wait for Ron?" Harry said, in an unusually high voice as he jumped away from his seat and spilled Pumpkin Juice across the table.

"Oh, he'll show up," Hermione said. "Besides, he's been all hormonal lately. I didn't know guys got mood swings."

"Something the great Hermione doesn't know for once," I mumbled to myself. With a flick of my wand, I raised a stone in front of Hermione's foot, and she tripped as she began to walk. Many of the Slytherins laughed loudly as Draco received me happily, and we walked out of the Great Hall.

Hope you liked it. I'm trying to change my Mary Sue-ish ways, as you'll see in later chapters. Reviews? Please?


	4. Quidditch practice

1Where I Belong

Ok, ok, so I know I probably don't have the greatest knack for writing stories, since no one's leaving me any reviews, but I'm still gonna write this. I STILL am!

Chapter 4: Quidditch 'practice'

"Alright people, I expect a good, achem clean game today," said our team captain, and we all scoffed. "Heck, I honestly don't care, as long as you beat the bastards." Our team now laughed, some high fived each other, and one even managed to hold up a Gryffindor banner and set it alight. I winced at seeing the defiled house symbol, but Draco laughed in delight.

It was extremely bright on the Spring morning of May, but it dimmed as a few clouds passed over the sky. The weather was mild-not very hot at all- and there was a breeze that billowed across the field, causing the grass to sway slightly. I could never ask for better Quidditch weather, or a more satisfying opponent to defeat. On the opposite side of the field entered a group of scarlet robed teens. Our forest green robes were a pain in the sunshine, since they absorbed it viciously.

"The last game of the season! Would the Gryffindor and Slytherin team captains please step forward and shake hands before beginning the game!" Our captain, a surly looking sixth year, stepped forward in respect towards another sixth year, who, in complete contrast to ours, was lanky and tall. They quickly gripped hands and then pulled away. Madam Hooch shot them a funny look, but then gave them the signal. Everyone mounted their brooms and I gave a final thumbs up to Draco before the whistle blew and everyone took off upwards.

After only a few moments of goalkeeping, one of the foul redheads who looked just like Ron had managed to score on me. My eyes halfway wandered to the stands, and I saw no Ron-only Hermione standing and wildly cheering for the Gryffindor team. So far, only one goal had gotten past me, and a good four had passed their keeper.

"Wow, would you look at that! The Snitch must've shown up early in this game, because there go Harry and Draco!" My attention was now focused on my love and his rival, tearing further upward in the air. No longer were they in my sight, so I began to pay attention to the game again. A quaffle came towards my face and I caught it just in time.

"Ladies and gents, this is one close match here! Harry and Draco are literally neck and neck! I don't know of a more suspenseful deciding game for the Quidditch cup!" The announcer's ecstatic voice made me even more tense, and I remembered that this was truthfully our last game. This time, it was a bludger that came toward me and hit my arm rather painfully.

"Lovely," I said aloud, inspecting the mark upon my arm. I deducted that I would just have to avoid using my injured left arm or the remaining time of the game, which wouldn't be too long. Once again, I caught a quaffle with my functional arm and hurled it in the opposite direction. To my surprise, the crowd erupted into a chorus of "ooohs."

"Ouch, that doesn't look too good! It seems Draco Malfoy, Slytherin seeker, has been pushed into one of the supports of the stands. That could be a penalty to Gryffindor... wait... Draco has the Snitch! Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup!"

I flew down as quickly as I possibly could. Draco had just let the golden orb free from his grip, and the rest of our team landed with cheers. Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfery stopped them from carrying Draco on their shoulders in celebration.

"You, get away!" Madam Pomfery yelled at our oncoming team. "Mr. Malfoy is badly injured!" I quickly turned my attention to Draco, who, though about to pass out, gave me a big, tired smile. I ignored Madam Pomfery and approached him.

"That was a hell of a game you played there, Draco," I said, kneeling next to my injured love. Madam Pomfery gasped and began to shoo me, but Draco weakly held up a hand to stop her. "I can't believe you shamed Harry so well after he almost killed you."

"Heh, yeah," Draco managed, but I put a finger to his lip, which he kissed longingly. I lowered my hand, and grabbed his gently, stroking his index finger with my thumb. Looking over his injuries, I saw that Draco's shoulder was bloody and probably out of place, his lower lip had a small cut in the corner, and his forehead was cut on the left side.

"Come on, now," said Madam Pomfery, pushing me away from Draco.

"I command that you let her stay, now, and in the Hospital wing," Draco and in a more than threatening voice. Our nurse gave a nod; obviously, she was shocked and couldn't reply.

In the Hospital wing, Draco kept me by his side, and every time Madam Pomfery came by, she glared at me with murder in her eyes. Draco himself had been bandaged unmercifully on his shoulder, and multiple potions and formulas forced down his throat. After many foul comments, Madam Pomfery left, mumbling, saying such words as "ungrateful" and "stupid."

"Is it alright?" I asked, in a caring manner, running my fingers lightly over his injured arm. "I mean, it doesn't hurt after all that, right?"

"No, not really," Draco said, wincing slightly from the touch on his arm, and I immediately removed my fingers from his skin. "Sorry if I'm acting like some sort of tough guy, it does hurt a lot."

"My guess is that you want a kiss to feel better?" I gave a small laugh, and Draco followed suit, nodding slightly. I touched my lips to his, unable to move them until he jerked his head away, bringing his hand to his lip and caressing it lightly. "Sorry, I forgot about the cut..." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, through the door came the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, and closely following was a distressed Madam Pomfery, waving her hands.

"Only four visitors at once! Only FOUR!" Madam Pomfery yelled, pushing her way through the crowd. "I count five. One of you will have to leave... NOW!" I could tell she was in distress about my boyfriend's situation, so I stood from my chair.

"I'll see you later, Draco. I don't want to be in anymore trouble, so, well, get better soon!" I leaned down, giving him a kiss on the uninjured side of his forehead, smiling, and brushing the hair from his eyes. Quickly, I left the room, unbuckling my elbow pads since I was still in my Quidditch uniform. Not paying attention to where I was going, I accidentally hit something and brought my hand to my now injured forehead, but saw that it was a person who I had indeed just collided with.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my head slowly rising, and with it, rose fear as I say the crimson robes and Gryffindor patch before me. Speechless, I tried to convey something to the redhead in front of me, but was unable to make a sound. Luckily, Ron seemed to be in the same predicament, and we both stood dumbfounded in front of each other.

"So, I, um, assume you didn't see the Quidditch game..." I said, attempting to make conversation, and the only reaction I got was a nod. "I thought not-didn't see you in the stands. Well, Slytherin won. It was a remarkable and short game. Draco caught the Snitch after Harry pushed him into the stands. That's why he's in there." I sighed, seeing that Ron's face hadn't changed at all. "I suppose it doesn't help for me to talk about him, does it?" The redhead shook his head, and I looked around me to make sure no one was present when I took his hand. "Do you want to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Ron snapped, and then took a deep breath, calming down. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just mad."

"I know you are, Ron, but think about. We still have four more years here at Hogwarts. Anything can happen, and I want to tell you what pains me the most." I took his other hand and pushed Ron to the wall, looking into his puffy, tear-stained eyes, and lowering my substantially. "I love you both equally. I don't want to choose. At all. You have no idea how hard this is. I love you, but you're my enemy, and Draco is, well, more accept, and I love him too!"

"But he's a blowhard! Leave him! He doesn't deserve someone like you and you don't deserve to be Slytherin either. Please, leave him" I shook my head and once again, found myself kissing Ron, enjoying it more now than I had earlier.

"Well, he'll be good overnight with Madam Pomfery looking..." The team captain with the rest of the Slytherins behind him, in awe at the sight of Ron and I. "Draco's not gonna like this one bit!" He taunted, running back into the Hospital Wing, leaving all of us behind.

Oooooooo cliffhanger! Review!


End file.
